Rivalidad implícita
by LylaAzul
Summary: Un nuevo año de clases y de fútbol comienza en Raimon. Pero esta vez habrá más desafíos, más rivales, algunos reencuentros y uno que otro problema con ciertos sentimientos que no estaban planeados. Este reto será fuera de las canchas…


Hola! :D vengo a irrumpir en el mundo de Inazuma eleven (?) XD Este es mi primer fic de esta serie que me encanta, así que no sean tan rudos conmigo (?)

Es un fic yaoi! Lo advierto! Y tendrá a varias parejas involucradas, siendo las principales: Goenji X Fubuki / Suzuno X Nagumo / y la otra ya la irán descubriendo c: jeje por supuesto que habrá muchas otras parejas secundarias aquí jeje! C:

_**Disclaimer**_: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece :c Porque si así fuera, Atsuya sería titular de Raimon SIEMPRE, por los siglos de los siglos *.* jiji.

Espero que les guste! :D

::::::::::::

**Rivalidad implícita **

**¿Y si empezamos con el pie izquierdo?**

— ¿Atsuya, estás lis…? ¡¿Aún no te levantas?!— Le regañó un albino— ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

— Déjame en paz…torpe pelos parados…— susurraba entre sueños un peli-rosa mientras arrugaba la almohada entre sus manos con rabia. A su hermano le cayó una gotita por la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos…?

— ¡Oe Atsuya!— intentó de nuevo, moviéndolo un poco.

— Hm…No me detengas, Shirou…hoy sí que le…daré su merecido…a este idiota…— el albino suspiró resignado. Todos los días era lo mismo con su querido y dormilón hermano gemelo menor.

Llegó hasta su lado y lo destapó, le robó la almohada que estaba bajo su cabeza y luego se la lanzó encima con fuerza. Y cuando escuchó el inicio del grito que esperaba…

— ¡¿Pero que mier…?! Jaja ¡no! Jajaja ¡Shi-Shirou, no! Jajajaja— trataba de aguantarse la risa y gruñirle como quería, pero le era imposible. Su hermano mayor ya estaba sobre él haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad alguna. Atsuya era extremadamente cosquilloso, pero ese era un secreto que nadie más que Shirou sabía y que lamentablemente, usaba en su contra— ¡B-bien, bi-ien, m-me rindo!— admitió entre risas y lágrimas. Si se trataba de cosquillas tenía que admitir la derrota, era su Kryptonita personal.

— ¿Te levantarás ahora?

— Hm…está bien, ya voy…— le gruñó, volviendo en sí y sacándole una sonrisa victoriosa a su hermano.

— ¡El desayuno ya está listo, niños!— gritaban desde el primer piso.

Ambos bajaron, listos para sentarse a comer.

— ¡Ah…muero de hambre!— se estiraba un peli-rosa, mientras corría a la mesa.

— Esto es terrible…— susurró la madre de los jugadores en la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?— Shirou miró en su dirección, eran las noticias.

— Ese terremoto que hubo en Corea hace dos semanas. Aun hay fuertes réplicas y muchos edificios y casas se han caído.

— ¿Hay muchos fallecidos?

— Por suerte no es una cifra muy alta, pero hay bastante heridos y gente que perdió su hogar.

— Súbele el volumen, por favor— pidió el peli-gris a la mujer.

— _La reciente réplica ocurrida hace dos días atrás, dejó a varias ciudades sin luz ni agua hasta esta mañana, cuando los sistemas pudieron ser reiniciados. Debido a que varias escuelas, institutos y universidades se han desmoronado frente a estos sucesos, y también gracias a la cooperación a nivel mundial; muchas de estas instituciones están otorgando la posibilidad de transferencia para que sus alumnos estudien en otras ciudades o países por un tiempo, al menos hasta que todas las instalaciones sean reconstruidas y remode…_

— ¡Mamá, algo se quema en la cocina!— Anunció Atsuya.

— Oh, no ¡el pan!

La mujer corrió como si el último gol dependiera de ello. Shirou observó divertido la escena, su madre podía ser muy distraída algunas veces, pero la verdad es que Atsuya siempre exageraba cuando de temas de "fuego" se trataba…

— Atsuya, me asustaste. Ni siquiera se tostó lo suficiente.

— Hm… ¿sabes, mamá?, yo prefiero el pan frío; es a Shirou al único que le gusta así.

"Eso no es cierto…" pensó su hermano, pero rebatirle al señor -yo todo lo sé y si no lo invento- a esta hora de la mañana, sería empezar mal el día.

…

Luego de comer, se dispusieron a salir antes de que se hiciera tarde y el capitán les cobrara el tiempo perdido.

— Oye, Atsuya— lo llamó curioso— ¿Qué era lo que soñabas?

— ¿Eh? Hm…no lo recuerdo, aunque creo que quería golpear a alguien— A su gemelo le rodó otra gotita en la cabeza.

— ¿Hay alguno de tus sueños que no involucre golpes, peleas o torturas a alguien?

— ¡Claro que sí!— puso cara soñadora—. A veces sueño con increíbles partidos de fútbol en los cuales venzo a todos y gano muchos dulces, de todas las clases y sabores y…

— ¡Hey! ¡Fubuki al cuadrado!— Ambos voltearon, aunque ya sabían quién era la única persona que les decía así, la única que en verdad se atrevía aun con el genio del menor.

— Buenos días, Tsunami-san— Saludó un amable peli-gris, mientras que su hermano le respondía con un "Hola" desinteresado.

— Van al entrenamiento también, ¿cierto?

— ¡Claro!

— No es como si nos levantáramos temprano el último día de vacaciones por amor al arte.

— ¡Ah!… ¡Lo había olvidado! Mañana entramos a clases otra vez— comenzó a llorar como todo un niño pequeño. Shirou lo miró con compasión y Atsuya con cara de "WTF"— ¡Demonios! Y aun me tengo que comprar dos enormes libros de materia y también algunos lápices de color azul o negro, hm…uno rojo tampoco vendría mal, aunque me gusta más el verde, pero también hay otros cafés…

— ¿Shirou, en serio es mayor que nosotros? ¿No será que el pelo lo hace ver más grande?— le susurró a su hermano, quien no pudo evitar ahogar una risilla.

— No seas así, Atsuya. Tsunami-san tiene alma de niño.

— Me doy cuenta, pero es tanto que hasta yo me siento viejo a su lado.

— Tal vez si eres más viejo que él, Atsuya— Habló una cuarta voz tras él.

— Buenos días, Kazemaru— saludó el albino mayor.

— Buenos días, Fubu…

— ¡¿Cómo que viejo?! — le interrumpió el peli-rosa— ¡Si hasta soy menor que tú!— El de aludido se rio por el enojo del niño.

— ¿Lo ves? Ya estás arrugando la cara. Si sigues así de mal genio no solo quedarás arrugado, sino que también te saldrán canas ante de los veinte.

— ¡¿AH?!

— Sip, en poco tiempo serás una pasa albina y canosa…— Kazemaru se la estaba pasando de lo lindo; no siempre era así de travieso, pero molestar al pequeño Atsuya y su virtud de "paciencia", a veces podía ser divertido.

— ¡Hey! ¡Él ya tiene canas y nadie le dice nada!— exclamó señalando a su hermano.

— ¡No son canas! ¡Mi pelo es gris oscuro, no es mi culpa!

— ¿Qué no es tu culpa, Shirou?

— ¡Ah! ¡Goenji-kun!

— Buenos días, Goenji—saludó Kazemaru.

— Je, hablando de pasas canosas…— susurró el peli-rosa lo suficientemente alto como para que el goleador de fuego lo escuchara.

— Buenos días a ti también, Atsuya— La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro enojo y de bromas del hermano gemelo de su mejor amigo. A él tampoco se le hacía fácil llevarse bien con Atsuya. Su "enemistad" era casi innata—. Oigan, ¿qué hace Tsunami?— preguntó viendo como el mayor caminaba en círculos y hablaba solo con cara de pánico, posiblemente recordando todo lo que había olvidado hasta la fecha.

— A estado así desde que llegué—habló el peli-azul.

— Está enseñándonos la importancia de anotar las cosas para no olvidarlas— dijo Atsuya, divertido.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!— saludó un alegre Tachimucai, mientras todos le devolvían el saludo, a la vez que era atrapado por un efusivo abrazo del mayor.

— ¡Hola, Tachi! — exclamó feliz y olvidando otra vez todos sus recordatorios, luego volvió a dejarlo en el piso.

— Ts-Tsunami-kun, me asustaste…— le habló nervioso y sonrojado.

— Es que quería agradecerte, ayer me ayudó mucho quedarme entrenando contigo hasta tarde, al fin pude perfeccionar mi tiro. ¡Muchas gracias, Tachi!— le decía mientras le revolvía con cariño el cabello.

— Entiendo, con que eso era…—habló Shirou.

— Esos dos parecen como hermanos, ¿no?— esa frase de Kazemaru no convenció a todos.

— Hm…con que hermanos, ¿eh?— Atsuya dudaba un poco, un poco mucho.

— ¡Muchachos! — llamó el capitán desde la esquina junto con Hiroto y Midorikawa, se habían topado en el camino— ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Vamos a entrenar!— gritó, irradiando emoción.

— ¿Ya está encendido de tan temprano?— su nivel de energía extrema siempre sería un misterio para Atsuya.

— Ya sabes cómo es Endou — Respondió Kazemaru—. Mejor vamos antes de que venga por nosotros.

Todos se fueron conversando camino a las canchas de Raimon, era el último día de vacaciones de verano y aunque se la había pasado entrenando sin parar desde que terminaron las clases, había valido la pena y ahora eran mucho más fuertes que el año anterior.

Endou y Kazemaru hablaban animadamente de quien sabe qué con Midorikawa y Hiroto; Goenji iba conversándole de algo al gemelo mayor, que lo escuchaba atentamente y con una leve y tierna sonrisa; Tsunami iba entretenido hablándoles de una película de surf a los dos menores. Atsuya aprovechó ese momento de distracción y se acercó a su amigo…

— Con que…entrenamiento especial ayer, ¿eh?— Tachimucai se sonrojó cual tomate y Atsuya sonrió triunfante. Después de todo, él era el único que sabía "eso", por lo cual era el único con derechos y pruebas para molestarlo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Se reunieron con el resto del equipo en las canchas. El entrenamiento duró más de 4 horas y todos estaban exhaustos pero felices de haber dado su cien en la cancha, como siempre.

— ¡Bien, eso todo por hoy, chicos! Recuerden que como mañana comienzan las clases, el entrenamiento será en las tardes, igual que el año anterior.

Se escucharon quejas, murmullos y alguno que otro llanto de lamento por el final de esta hermosa época llamada "vacaciones".

— Endou, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— Claro, Hiroto. ¿Qué sucede?— el peli-rojo le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y ambos se fueron a hablar a un lugar más privado, bajo las miradas curiosas y un poco celosas de un peli-azul y un peli-verde. No eran celos de…celos. ¡No! ¿Cómo creen? Era porque…bueno, eran sus mejores amigos, se preocupan por ellos, ¿en natural no? Era exclusiva y netamente por eso.

— Entonces… ¿no hay problema, capitán?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Hiroto! ¡Es una gran noticia! Con ellos aquí, Raimon será aun más fuerte y además será un buen entrenamiento para los miembros del equipo— habló un sonriente y positivo castaño.

— Me alegra oírlo. Les diré que tu opinión al respecto, Endou. Ah…por cierto, será mejor que te lo advierta, solo por si acaso…

— ¿Qué cosa, Hiroto?

— Es que…verás, ellos tiene un carácter…bastante especial y algo difícil, solo para que no te asustes de cómo se llevan, ¿sí?

— ¿Asustarme? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me tendría que asustar?

…

_Mientras tanto y un poquito lejos de ahí…en Corea._

— Oye Suzuno, ¿has visto mi…? ¡AH! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!— Rápidamente le quitó su chaqueta azul de las manos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó el otro con una fría y neutra expresión que su rostro ya tan bien manejaba.

— ¡No te hagas el inocente, idiota! ¡Estás usando mi chaqueta favorita para limpiar el piso del baño!

— ¿Y qué con eso? Deberías sentirte afortunado de que solo haga esto y no más.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡No me tomes el pelo!

— ¿El tulipán ese? No, gracias. No lo tocaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

— Maldito muñeco de nieve de segunda ¡Ni que fuera a dejar que me toc…!

— ¿No te gustó usar mi libro de álgebra como banquillo anoche? ¡Pues ahora te aguantas!— Nagumo se calló y tragó pesado, se supone que el albino no debía enterarse de eso.

— ¿Có-cómo…?

— La próxima vez que quieras esconderle a Aidan sus zapatos por venganza, ¡no uses mis cosas como escalera!

— ¡P-pero si no le pasó nada! ¡Fui cuidadoso!— O al menos lo intentó, y es que sabía cómo era Suzuno con sus libros; pero fue lo único que pudo utilizar para subirse encima y dejar los zapatos arriba del estante más alto de todos, no tuvo tiempo de ir por una escalera porque sabía que Aidan llegaría en cualquier momento. Y aunque su 1.30 de altura no lo atemorizaba, sus patadas en las "partes bajas" eran de temer.

Aidan era un compañero de equipo. Los tres, más el resto de los integrantes estaban temporalmente viviendo en un internado en las afueras de la ciudad para entrenarse con total dedicación en el equipo coreano. O al menos ese había sido el plan hasta hace poco.

— ¡Tu huella quedó estampada en la portada, imbécil! ¡¿En serio crees que no me daría cuenta?!

—…Pudo haber sido cualquiera, ¿no?

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué admitiste ser cuidadoso?!

— Eh…— "Brillante… ¿ahora qué, genio?" le susurró su propia consciencia. Hacer enojar a Suzuno era su hobbie favorito, todo el mundo lo sabía por cultura general. Pero tampoco era tan suicida, sabía que había ciertas cosas de él con las que era _peligroso_ jugar; sus libros eran una de ellas— Bueno, bueno. Tranquilo ¿sí? No querrás llegar así de molesto y arrugado al avión, ¿eh?

— ¡Mira cómo me importa! — le miró amenazante y acercándose a él con un aura negra a su alrededor.

— ¡No! ¡E-espera, Suzuno! ¡AHHH!

…

— Oe Akane… de todas las ciudades de Japón, ¿por qué tenía que ser aquí?

— Vamos, Take-chan. Dale una oportunidad. ¡Seguro que te encantará!

En un auto verde oscuro y entrando a Inazuma Town, se encontraban tres jóvenes. La mayor y conductora del vehículo, una chica de expresión infantil y alegre, de piel clara, pelo corto y anaranjado, con ojos color celeste. En la parte de atrás iban los dos menores; ambos de aspectos muy similares, en especial por los ojos ámbares. Salvo si, por el cabello (el del menor, de color azul y el otro de un negro azabache). Se llevaban por dos años.

— Pensé que al decir "volver a Japón" te referías a volver Kyoto.

— Yo también pensé en ello, bruja.

— ¡Kise-chan, no seas insolente con tu dulce y hermosa hermana mayor!

— ¿Dulce y hermosa?…creí que hablábamos de ti.

Takeru no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada, ver a sus hermanos mayores peleando era = diversión gratis para él.

— Vamos, chicos. Siempre es lindo conocer lugares nuevos; ya conocen Kyoto, ahora dense la oportunidad de ver nuevas ciudades. Ah…ojalá yo hubiese tenido esta oportunidad de conocer cuando tenía su edad…

— ¿A los cuarenta ya no se puede?

— ¡¿Cómo que cuarenta?! ¡Tengo 18!

— Sí claro; en años perro.

— ¡Kiseki!

— ¿18? ¿Y Qué hacía esa vela con el número "23" en tu cumpleaños anterior, hermana?— Takeru era un poco más suave, al menos le decía "hermana" y no "bruja".

— Ah…p-pues…pff ¿18, 23…no es la gran diferencia, no? Hasta podría verme de 17.

— ¡Genial, además de loca ahora está ciega! Lo que faltaba…

— Mocosos del mal— lloraba graciosamente la "adulta"—. Ustedes son los que me volverán anciana a los 30.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!— se defendió el menor.

— Sí, mejor demanda a los dueños de esas cremas inútiles que te pones en la cara. "Rejuvenezca hasta 10 años" ¡Já! ¿No incluían una máquina del tiempo también, Akane?— Kiseki se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con su jueguito diario contra su hermana mayor.

— ¡Cá-cállense!… Ya verán el par de comediantes, ¡haré hígado encebollado para la cena!

— ¡¿AH?!

— ¡Já! ¡¿Quién ríe ahora, novatos?!

— N-no puede ser…— murmuraba el menor, con lágrimas al imaginarse tal comida.

— Bruja rencorosa…— El otro tampoco estaba muy contento con la noticia— Entre más viejas, menos aguantan las bromas inocentes…— le dio una mirada cómplice a su hermano pequeño, quien le respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Kiseki acercó su mano a la cabeza del niño y le revolvió el cabello con ternura—. No te preocupes, Take; todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

El menor le sonrió como pudo, solo para tranquilizarlo; luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Se veía una ciudad normal y sin novedad alguna, hasta algo aburrida. ¿Podría acostumbrarse a ese cambio? Porque ganas, no tenía en lo absoluto…

…

— Hm…

— ¿Qué te ocurre Hiroto?, hace rato que estás murmurando cosas que no se entienden; además estás más callado de lo habitual.

— Ah, no te preocupes Mido— le sonrió con el fin de tranquilizar a su amigo—. Solo estaba pensando en que…bueno, creo que mañana será un día interesante.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Solo por ser el primer día de clases? …pues no le veo mucho lo interesante.

— Jeje, ya lo verás. Créeme que no tendrás que esperar demasiado. Bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, tienes razón! Jeje no me había percatado— admitió avergonzado. Y es que el tiempo se le pasaba volando cuando estaba con Hiroto. Desde su reencuentro en Raimon, luego de todos aquellos partidos jugando por el instituto Alien, habían vuelto a ser buenos amigos, tal y como cuando eran niños. Y de hecho, se llevaban excelente y pasaban juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Hiroto se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y viceversa.

— ¿Ves que yo no soy el único distraído?— le molestó amigable y con una sonrisa el peli-rojo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara un poco—. Bueno, yo me iré a ahora.

— ¡Espera! ¿No te quedarás un rato?— Luego de los entrenamientos, ambos pasaban las tardes juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa. Así fue todo el verano.

— Discúlpame Mido, pero hoy no podré quedarme. Pero te lo compensaré, ¿sí?— esa era la sonrisa a la cual el peli-verde no podía decirle que no. ¡Malditas sonrisas!

— E-está bien…

— Nos vemos, ¡ah! y por favor no te quedes dormido ni faltes, ¿sí? Es que necesitaré que me apoyes mañana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con qué?— Hiroto le sonrió con un deje de misterio y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Cuento contigo, Mido!

— ¡O-oye! ¿No me vas a responder? ¡Hiroto, espera!

— ¿Qué?... ¡no te oigo, estás muy lejos!— fingió, sin borrar su sonrisa— ¡Adiós!

— ¡Hi-Hiroto…! Demonios, ¿qué se traerá entre manos ahora?

…

— Señor, entienda por favor que ya estamos por aterrizar, por lo cual ya no puedo traerle más alimentos, es contra las normas del…

— ¡No me venga con eso, señora!

— S-señorita…— corrigió la azafata.

— Lo que sea… ¡Es la primera vez que viajo en primera clase y no lo voy a desperdiciar! ¡Así que tráigame un doble especial de lo que sea con mucha salsa y queso derretido encima!

Llevaban media hora discutiendo lo mismo. Suzuno, sentado junto a ese glotón peli-rojo, trataba de ignorar la situación y mantenerse al margen, mirando la ventana. Su _querido amigo_, había estado todo el viaje comiendo el doble de su peso, solo para molestar a la azafata y aprovechar los platillos del avión; pero ya se estaba excediendo, si seguía así tendría que hacerlo rodar para cuando tuviesen que bajar del avión.

— Señor, ya le dije que no se pu…

— ¡No me van a convencer con esas estúpidas reglas egoístas! ¡Es porque se quieren comer ustedes todo lo que queda, ¿no?!

— Nagumo…— llamó un serio albino, comenzaba a irritarse. Y es que el peli-rojo podía llegar a ser más irracional de lo normal cuando se trataba de comida.

— ¡¿Y tú no les vas a decir algo, Suzuno?! ¡Esto es una estafa y tú te quedas como si nada!

— En primer lugar, no es una estafa, son sus reglas; en segundo, ¿en verdad crees que podrías seguir comiendo? No has parado de hacerlo en todo el viaje.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Sabes bien que hasta puedo comer el doble de lo que ya comí!— A la azafata le rodó una gotita en la nuca. ¿Ese niño era humano? Lo peor de todo, es que Suzuno sabía perfectamente que su amigo no mentía ni exageraba; pero tampoco podían meterse en problemas, menos en un vuelo internacional.

— Ya vamos a llegar, ahí podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

— Tu amigo es muy maduro, deberías escucharlo…

Nagumo iba a protestar, cuando una fugaz idea cruzó su mente y sonrió con malicia. ¿Ella quería madurez? Entonces le daría madurez…

— Oiga, vi a unos sujetos pidiendo copas de helado de todos los sabores, ¿puede traernos algunas?

— Niño, hablo en serio, ya te dije que no pue…— pero se calló de inmediato al sentir la gélida mirada frente a ella. La situación había cambiado y algo le decía que el verdadero peligro nunca fue el "peli-rojo desobediente".

— Exijo que traigan esas copas de helado, de inmediato por favor — habló firme y serio, con una mirada que congelaba a cualquiera, menos a Nagumo, quien ya la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que al "llamarlo con helado" lo tendría de su parte. La mujer temblaba ligeramente.

— Ya lo escuchó señorita, ¿algo más que decir?— habló un triunfante ambarino.

— N-no, se-señor… "malditos niños, ¡me regañarán por eso!"— lloraba en su fuero interno.

…

— ¡Shirou, ¿podrías ir a comprar leche a la tienda, por favor?!— Preguntó su madre desde el primer piso.

— Shirou se está bañando, mamá. Yo iré— bajó el menor.

— Gracias, hijo. Ve con cuidado, ¿sí?

La tienda estaba a unas cuadras, doblando en la última esquina.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el solo hecho de pensar que mañana se levantaría temprano, no para entrenar, sino que para volver a tomar un libro, le revolvía le estómago.

— Maldita sea, ¿por qué son solo dos meses?, debería ser más equitativo o al menos que nos den unos tres o cuat… ¡AH!

Hubiese seguido motivando su rebeldía de no haber quedado sentado en el piso y bastante adolorido por haber chocado de frente con algo. Levantó su rostro y notó que no era un "algo" sino un "alguien". Su furia no se hizo esperar, ese imbécil iba corriendo como caballo de carreras, al punto que ni él pudo verlo para reaccionar.

— ¡Oye idiota, fíjate por donde andas! — reclamó el peli-rosa.

— ¡Tú fuiste el tarado que parece tener los ojos de adorno!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Cuidado!

El culpable de su accidente, se lanzó contra él para volver a tenderlo en el piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hac…?! ¿Eh?— ¿Era idea suya o estaban siendo bombardeado por piedras?

El peli-azul se levantó, liberándolo. Mientras los causantes del "bombardeo" huían con fuertes risotadas en sus bocas.

— Tss, infelices. Ya verán— Se levantó con las mismas ganas, tomó su balón de fútbol y salió corriendo tras ellos.

— ¡No es necesario que te disculpes, tranquilo!— le gritó sarcástico— ¡Oe! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!— ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a unos sujetos que trataban de herirlo? ¿Era masoquista o idiota?

Cuando su vista se corrió de la espalda del "loco", notó que había unas llaves en el piso.

"Se le habrán caído cuando chocamos, será tarado…". Sin pensarlo mucho, las tomó y salió corriendo por donde el peli-azul se había ido.

Estuvo un rato corriendo por las calles, tenía que admitir que el masoquista era rápido. Estaba casi por rendirse cuando vio al susodicho y a dos sujetos mayores que él y de aspecto un poco intimidante contra una pared.

"¿Juraría que vi a tres? ¿El otro habrá escapado?"

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— Escuchó tras de sí. Un tenue escalofrío invadió la espalda del menor. El sujeto, tres veces más alto que él, lo sujetó por los hombros y llamó a sus compañeros— ¡Hey, muchachos, aquí hay otra rata espía!

Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Atsuya luchaba por liberarse. Más que asustado estaba enfadado con toda esta situación.

— ¡Suéltame de una vez, imbécil!

— Deberías ser más cuidadoso, niño—Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo—. No querrás que te enseñe moda…— Y un estruendoso pelotazo directo en la cara, lo acalló hasta al menos unos cuantos días, seguramente ese golpe le había fracturado la mandíbula al menos. El sujeto cayó inconsciente. Atsuya lo vio todo y aunque fue bastante veloz, pudo reconocerlo. Fue un balón de soccer.

"…Pero…me dio la impresión de que estaba envuelto en fuego". Miró al responsable. El peli-azul aun mantenía la posición del golpe y una fría mirada que podría dejar inmóvil a cualquiera.

— Ya me cansé. Se los dije en todos los tonos posibles y no quisieron entender por las buenas, ahora verán…

Los otros dos quedaron impactados por ese golpe casi letal, pero no iban a retroceder tan fácilmente.

— N-niño estúpido. ¿C-crees que con eso nos vas a asustar? Porque te recuerdo que sin tu pelotita no eres más que un debilucho — Sonrió con malicia. El niño no retrocedió un solo paso. Atsuya reaccionó a esas palabras y fue por el balón— Ahora… ¿dónde nos quedamos?— comenzaron a acercársele peligrosamente.

"¡Maldición!, no sé si podré ganar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos…" De forma instintiva se puso en posición, pero antes de tratar de actuar si quiera, otro de los vándalos fue derribado por el mismo balón, esta vez, con un golpe de hielo.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó?— El tercero y último ahora sí que estaba temblando. No entendía cómo podían unos simples mocosos lanzar así.

— ¿De qué te quejas?, si hubiese usado mi Eterna ventisca, ahí si hubiesen tenido problemas— Una sonrisa traviesa adornó el rostro albino—. Bien… ¿quién sigue ahora?— habló amenazante.

Sin resistir más la presión, soltó el bolso que tenía en sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar. El peli-azul lo tomó mientras el otro se le acercaba.

— ¿Esa cartera es tuya? ¿No crees que es algo…femenina para ti?— Atsuya no pudo omitir ese comentario recibiendo una mala mirada devuelta.

— No es mío, idiota; es de una señora que estaba comprando en la misma tienda que yo.

— Oh… Así que por eso es que los perseguías— El peli-azul se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca en esta ciudad, o al menos en estas calles que ya le eran tan familiares. Era más o menos de su porte, con un rebelde cabello color azul noche, de tez mínimamente más oscura que la suya y unos ojos dorados penetrantes.

— Bien, iré a devolvérsela— comenzó a retirarse.

— Oe, ¿no olvidas algo, héroe?

— ¿Eh?— el oji-dorado no sabía si mirarlo con enojo o con sorpresa. ¿Por qué lo trataba como si ya se conocieran? Él no le había dado la confianza. Atsuya le mostró las llaves; y ahí pareció entender mejor las cosas. Las tomó con algo de alivio, no quería pensar en qué le haría su hermana si perdía las llaves, de nuevo…—. Gracias— le habló sincero y una tenue sonrisa.

Atsuya no pudo evitar pensar que se veía mucho mejor sonriendo que con ese semblante desafiante de hace un rato.

— ¿Quién eres? No te había visto por aquí.

— Llegué hoy a esta ciudad, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta. Soy Takeru Hinase.

— Ya veo, me llamo Atsuya Fubuki. Ese tiro que hiciste… ¿juegas fútbol, no es así?

— Y por lo que vi, también tú. Aunque veo que tu estilo es bastante diferente. En fin, gracias por las llaves y por darme una mano con esos tipos, no tenías que hacerlo.

— Tú me ayudaste primero, así que estamos a mano; además no podía dejar que solo tú te lucieras— respondió el peli-rosa, como pagando una deuda pendiente.

Por alguna razón, debatir con el peli-azul le causaba un sentimiento de rechazo y a la vez de emoción. Ese chico era raro para Atsuya.

— ¿No era una competencia, sabes?

— No una explícita al menos…

Aunque Takeru no tenía un sentimiento lejano al del oji-turquesa. Para él, Atsuya era el prototipo perfecto de chico prepotente y competitivo. Prototipo con el que prefería no lidiar su primer día en esa ciudad.

— Como digas. Adiós— Se fue caminando del lugar. Atsuya tuvo la tentación de decirle algo más, pero prefirió callarse, otro día se las haría ver. Además, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y… "¡La leche!… o no, mamá debe estar histérica..."

Con una cara de terror que le robó toda su apariencia de "rebeldía humana" se fue corriendo en dirección a la tienda.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar…

"¿Quién era ese tipo tan raro?... como sea, tal parece que es de esos tipos que solo traen problemas, espero no volver a verlo más…"

…

— ¡Atsuya, espérame!

— ¿Oh?... Ah, buenos días, Tachi— habló un desanimado peli-rosa. Las mañanas no eran precisamente su _amiga del alma_.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Vaya, estás muy animado para ser el primer día de clases. Hm… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con cierto moreno surfista? — preguntó de forma pícara, causando un notorio sonrojo en el castaño— ¡Lo sabía!

— N-no…no es…

— Tachi, ya no tienes que negármelo. Sabes que lo sé y que solo quiero que estés feliz con el peli-rosa infantil que elijas— Atsuya, a su estilo, logró transmitirle esa confianza que su amigo necesitaba en ese momento. El castaño le sonrió con aprecio.

— ¿Sabes? Eres un gran amigo. No importa cuántas veces quieras manchar tu imagen bondadosa.

— ¡N-no sé de qué hablas, idiota! Yo s-solo…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie— le sonrió divertido. Atsuya sintió un gran alivio.

— Me alegra que valores tu integridad…

En lo que iban conversando, llegaron al salón de clases; divisaron al otro lado del pasillo a Endo, Kido, Shirou y Goenji entrando a su respectivo salón. El peli-rosa no pudo omitir un pequeño gruñido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Atsuya?

— Tss, ese idiota de Goenji nunca deja tranquilo a mi hermano— murmuró con recelo.

— Pero si son mejores amigos, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo que pasen tiempo juntos.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser mejor amigo que ese tonto?!

— Aun no entiendo porqué no te agrada Goenji-san. Es buena persona.

— No niego que lo sea, es solo que…no lo sé, su forma de ser hace que no pueda evitar enfadarme y molestarlo un poco.

— Tal vez solo hace falta que lo conozcas más.

— No gracias. Ya bastante tengo con que no se despegue de Shirou, no quiero que ande siguiéndome a mí también.

— No creo que eso suceda, aunque ustedes sean hermanos gemelos, es diferente…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hm…pues verás, no porque a mí me guste estar con Tsunami-kun me gustará necesariamente estar con su hermano mayor y de la misma manera.

— Pero Tachi, eso no cuenta. A ti te gusta "pelos rosas parados". No puedes compararlo.

— Me refiero a que… ¡Hey! ¡Yo nunca dije que me gustara!

— Pero tampoco dijiste que no — sonrió triunfante, y más aun al ver como su amigo volvía a transformarse en tomate. Cuando iba a responderle, el profesor entró a la sala y todos se sentaron. Al parecer serían los mismos compañeros de salón que el año pasado.

— Alumnos, entiendo que es el primer día de clases y que vienen llegando de noches sin dormir y días sin tomar un lápiz. Pero este año tenemos mucho contenido que pasar así que tendremos que ponernos serios desde ahora mismo— Un gran murmullo de desaprobación y fastidio se escuchó en el salón. El profesor hizo caso omiso—. Bien, comencemos— La puerta se abrió de pronto, el profesor estuvo a punto de regañarlo e impedirle pasar, pero luego lo reconoció. Era nuevo, debía tenerle paciencia al menos el primer día—. Claro, casi lo olvido— susurró más para sí que para el resto—. Pasa, Hinase. Alumnos, este año tendremos un integrante más del salón.

Esa frase logró que el peli-rosa levantara el rostro y sus ojos demostraran su sorpresa.

"Es… ¡Es él! ¡Ese bastardo de ayer!"

— Él es Takeru Hinase.

— Mucho gusto — saludó con una sonrisa cordial, aunque por dentro hubiese preferido estar en cualquier lugar antes que ahí.

— Sean amables y denle una buena bienvenida— Espetó serio—. Puedes sentarte atrás, en el asiento vacío de la tercera fila.

El peli-azul obedeció y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con los turquesa del Fubuki. Al principio se sorprendió, luego apareció una mueca de molestia en su rostro. No muy lejana a la que el peli-rosa tenía hacia él. Y para su mala suerte, se sentaría delante del peli-rosa.

— Esto no podría ser peor— susurró para sí mismo un desanimado oji-ámbar.

— Alumnos, haremos una prueba de las materias del año pasado para evaluar su nivel.

"…Yo y mi gran boca"

No había opción más que empezar a acostumbrarse. Después de todo ya estaba aquí, en Inazuma Town.

:::::::::::

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! :D espero que les haya gustado.

Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, comentario o lo que deseen c: me gustaría saber que piensan de esto!

Tengo que reconocer que me inspiraron algunos fics que vi de Inazuma y que realmente estaban muy buenos! *.* jeje

Cuídense mucho! :D nos veremos pronto!


End file.
